Tank 4
Tank 4 is the hardest tank in all of Insaniquarium. Guppies are harder to get. Prices have increased dramatically. Do you have what it takes to finish this tank? Theme: Treasure Music JURMQlNwc4s The theme of Tank 4, also the Loading Screen. Pets After you beat Tank 4, you will be given the following Pets: * Tank 4-1 - Nimbus The Manta Ray is a white manta ray which tosses up coins and fish food up to the top of the tank. Price: $9000 * Tank 4-2 - Amp The Electric Eel can electrocute your tank which kills all your guppies in exchange for Diamonds. Price: $75000 * Tank 4-3 - Gash The Shark is an orange shark who deals the most damage to aliens, but will eat one of your guppies from time to time. Price: $150000 * Tank 4-4 - Angie The Angelfish can revive dead fishes, but only if the corpse is still there. Price: $225000 * Tank 4-5 - Cyrax The Evil Alien Mastermind is the leader of the aliens who have been attacking your aquarium. He's not really a pet, and in order to get the final egg, the player is forced to defeat him after completing the level. Price: $299997 Aliens Bilaterus - an alien with two heads. Both heads must be defeated to truly defeat Bilaterus. Fishes Breeder - the only way to get guppies is by taking care of a breeder. Once she grows into her medium size, she gains the ability to give birth to baby guppies, just like Prego. Price: $200 Carnivore - this fish returns from Tank 1 and behaves pretty much the same as it was in that tank. Price: $1000 Ultravore - a large fish which drops Treasure Chests and eats Carnivores. Each treasure chest gives the player $2000. This fish is the key to buy the very expensive egg pieces of Tank 4, though due to its large size, it is the most vulnerable to aliens. Price: $10000 Levels Tank 4-1 16th level in the game Fish: Breeder and Carnivore Aliens: Balrog Egg price: $3000 each, $9000 total Tank 4-2 17th level in the game Fish: Breeder, Carnivore, and Ultravore Aliens: Bilaterus Egg price: $25000 each, $75000 total Tank 4-3 18th level in the game Fish: Breeder, Carnivore, and Ultravore Aliens: Gus, Balrog + Psychosquid Egg price: $50000 each, $150000 total Tank 4-4 19th level in the game Fish: Breeder, Carnivore, and Ultravore Aliens: Bilaterus, Destructor + Ulysses Egg price: $75000 each, $225000 total Tank 4-5 20th and second to last level in the game Fish: Breeder, Carnivore, and Ultravore Aliens: Bilaterus, Destructor + Ulysses, Balrog + Psychosquid Egg price: $99999 each, $299997 total Trivia * In Tank 4-4, as the first Destructor + Ulysses combo approaches, the alert ticker which would normally say, "Multiple Alien Signatures Detected" but it will instead say, "Fourteen Alien Signatures Detected" and after a few seconds switch to "Just kidding, only two!" * $99999 is the highest price that can fit on the price tag. Anything over 6 digits cannot fit. So the egg is basically $300000 - 3. * It is a good idea to use Ultravores and some money collecting pets, since the prices of the egg pieces can be quite expensive in this tank, especially tank 4-5, where the egg pieces are $99999. * Another good idea is to keep at least a maximum of three Breeders, as to not overwhelm yourself with guppies while preparing to get Carnivores.Category:Tank